


WORD PROMPT: Socks

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Series: A collection of word/lyric phan prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy illness, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Sick Fic, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series of drabbles based on word/lyric prompts:<br/>“No moving,” was all the response he got, sighing softly at the boy’s stubbornness.<br/>“But you’re gonna get dehydrated and die,” Phil whined, watching Dan lightly shrug and regret the idea instantly, steadying his head. Frowning, he admonished, “Dan, you don’t really plan on spending the whole night in here, do you?”<br/>“Le'me alone,” he slurred, looking up at Phil with his head still resting on his arms, “want to die in peace!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORD PROMPT: Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog as a part of the lyric/word prompt challenge. Hope you like it!
> 
> TW: Illness, sickness, vomiting

The sound of light footsteps could be heard in the room as a tall figure entered. Without looking up from his laptop, Phil listened to his boyfriend’s arrival. In all fairness, he had been wearing his headphones for quite a long time now with nothing playing, so he just pretended not hear him enter the room. It was just something that happened to all humans, he gathered, yawning and looking at the wikipedia page on his screen. Of course he had been lost in the random pages for a while now, delving deeper into subjects he didn’t really care about at all.

Feeling the sofa dip on his left, Phil still avoided looking up, eyes glued to the screen. A few seconds of silence later, the pitiful groan that left his boyfriend’s lips caused him to look up, slightly startled by the sound. He found out that Dan was leaning forwards, his head cradled between his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

“Are you… Alright?” Phil asked hesitantly, carefully studying Dan’s posture.

“Do I LOOK ok?” he mumbled, groaning again, this time angrily.

“Well, when you put it like that…” Phil teased, making Dan lightly smack him in the arm as he giggled happily at his own quip.

However, the sudden motion of letting go of his head to hit Phil’s arm cause an unexpected pain to assault Dan’s senses, causing him to he let out another pitiful sound. His hand found Phil’s arm again, but this time it was desperate clutching at him. Resisting the sudden need to complain about the strength with which Dan was clinging to his arm, Phil caught on to what was happening when he looked at Dan’s very pale face. _Oh no_ , he thought, grabbing Dan’s arm and helping pull him up.

“Hold it together until we get to the bathroom, Dan,” he said firmly, almost dragging the dizzy boy along with him to the toilet.

As soon as Dan’s knees hit the bathroom floor, the horrible retching sounds could be heard instantly. Phil cringed, trying to keep himself under control. He was never one to be very brave in the face of illness. In fact, neither of them were much of the nurturing type when it came to these instances. He tried to keep it together for Dan’s sake, but the horrible sounds were turning Phil’s own stomach upside down. Getting up, he walked out of the bathroom under the guise of getting his boyfriend some water, while he actually just needed some fresh air and reprieve from the scene unfolding on their bathroom.

When Phil mustered the courage to walk back in there, he found Dan with his head laid on his arms, supported by the toilet. He seemed to be too weak to do much else and Phil felt really bad for leaving him alone now. Flushing the toilet without looking at all the gross stuff inside, Phil kneeled back next to Dan, grabbing his shoulder when the noise from the toilet made him jump slightly. Dan let out another soft moan, laying his head back down again on the cold surface. Phil petted his head gently, wincing in sympathy.

“Hey, I got you some water,” Dan made a general noise of assent, but didn’t move, “don’t you want it?”

“No moving,” was all the response he got, sighing softly at the boy’s stubbornness.

“But you’re gonna get dehydrated and die,” Phil whined, watching Dan lightly shrug and regret the idea instantly, steadying his head. Frowning, he admonished, “Dan, you don’t really plan on spending the whole night in here, do you?”

“Le'me alone,” he slurred, looking up at Phil with his head still resting on his arms, “want to die in peace!”

Phil rolled his eyes at his drama queen of a boyfriend. He could just take Dan’s advice and walk away, but he didn’t have the heart to leave him there on the bathroom floor on his own either. Sighing, he gently coaxed the ill boy away from the toilet, dragging him backwards with him until he felt his back hit the wall, resting the boy’s head on his chest. Dan groaned a bit at the change in position, probably because of the nausea, but Phil held him firmly until he relaxed against his chest with a sigh of his own, eyes clenched closed. Wordlessly, Phil brought the glass of water to Dan’s lips and watched him slowly drink all the liquid, without putting up a fight this time.

“How are you really doing?” Phil asked, more serious this time. Dan seemed to detect the change in mood, as he licked his lips and thought about the answer carefully.

“My head feels awful. I think that’s what set everything off, really. I don’t feel as sick anymore,  but the light is really annoying me,” he turned over a little bit, hiding his face into Phil’s shirt and letting out a little sigh of relief, which made Phil laugh a little bit, “oh, much better!”

“Sounds like a migraine to me,” Phil replied softly, trying to shift into a more comfortable position for both of them. It was hard to fit their long legs inside the tiny bathroom as it was, having Dan’s obnoxiously tall frame leaning on him in such a small space felt really awkward, “you know what? We’ll get you into bed in the dark so you can rest. How does that sound?”

“Lonely,” his low reply almost made Phil coo out loud, but he repressed his granny instincts just in time, knowing Dan would probably not appreciate it.

“I’ll stay with you, ok? Come on, it’s better than camping in here with your friend Johnny.”

“Did you,” a second of incredulity before Dan completed his thought, “Did you just nickname our toilet Johnny?”

“It suits him!” Phil laughed, feeling Dan weakly pawing at his arm.

“If I had any strength left I’d slap you, Phil Lester,” Dan joked back, laughing to himself while Phil smiled, clearly proud of himself for getting a rise out of him.

“Right! Come on up now,” Phil said, carefully disentangling himself from Dan in order to get him on his feet. That is, until he realized Dan wasn’t even making an effort to move at all, when he gave up, saying, “You do realize you have to move for this to work, right?”

“Who said I want it to work?”

“Oh?”

“I’m so comfortableeee, Phil,” he whined, looking at him with sad eyes, “can’t we just stay?”

“I mean, we could if you really want that,” he hesitated, studying Dan’s sad face, “but then you’d have to let me go grab a couple things. It’s really cold in here,” Dan pouted even more and Phil just let out a little laugh, gently coaxing him, “doesn’t going to bed sound so much nicer, huh? It’s not that far, I’ll help you!”

“N-no, I,” he looked slightly panicked, like he was looking for an excuse. Phil narrowed his eyes and frowned. He knew Dan and there was something he wasn’t telling him.

“OK, what’s really wrong?” Phil enquired, all joke gone from his voice, just waiting for his answer.

“Nothing, I just don’t want to move. That’s all!”

“Oh? So, if I go back to the bedroom you won’t mind, right? You can stay here until you feel up to joining me,” his voice was cheerful as he pretended to get up. Just on cue, Dan held on to his arm, pulling a little bit to avoid him leaving.

“WAIT!” Dan exclaimed, wincing at the accidental volume of his own voice, putting his head between his hands again and panting, “oh fuck…”

“Hey! Deep breaths, come on,” Phil said softly on his boyfriend’s ear, rubbing his arms slightly. Dan looked awfully pale now and he felt really bad for teasing him, “Are you okay, Dan?” he insisted, as gently as he could. It took him a minute to nod, very slowly as to not disturb his head, “Do you want to tell me what you’re hiding now?”

“I’m really dizzy,” he said, defeated, “and I don’t really fancy walking all the way back… So, can’t we just stay here?”

“It’s really cold, it’s not good for you,” Phil insisted, this time keeping his voice gentle, “I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“Sure, I trust you not to be clumsy, Phil! That sounds sensible,” he mumbled grumpily, but gently maneuvered himself in such a way that his boyfriend could slip out of his grip and gently help him up.

The thing is, neither of them are really graceful at all. Being both really tall lanky guys in a small space, it was already really hard for Phil to get up after so long. Imagine how hard it would be to pull Dan up and keep him upright! He had to try, though, he supposed. Reaching down and instructing Dan to close his eyes to minimize the motion-sickness, he managed to get Dan on his feet with an arm around Phil’s neck for support. It was hard to hold on to him and he had to stay still for a minute as Dan hissed in pain, hiding his face on Phil’s chest.

“Dan, I’m starting to worry. Maybe I should take you to the A&E instead?” he whispered to his boyfriend, keeping him as still as possible as he fought back the nausea caused by the movement.

“No, you’re right,” he swallowed hard, keeping his eyes closed, “it’s a migraine. I’ve had them before when I spent too long working. Usually I just lay down for a while and it goes away.”

“Have you been overworking yourself again?” Phil lectured him, shaking his head and sighing, “I already told you, Dan, you’re going to work yourself into the grave and then,” he made a dramatic pause, going back to his more cheerful voice, teasing him “Then what’s going to happen to our branding? Will it be just Phil?” he couldn’t contain the huge smile on his face, “I mean, I could find a replacement, I suppose, but it’s a lot of work and I don’t want that!”

“Shut up, you twat!” Dan smiled, lightly hitting him in the arm and looking up at him for the first time ever since they got up, “You’d miss me like hell!”

“Yeah, I would,” he deadpanned, softly pecking him on the lips, “and THAT’S why you’re going to rest and I’m going to finish whatever it is you were doing,” Dan opened his mouth to complain and he interrupted, “I won’t hear it! Now, come on, can you walk or do I have to carry you back to the room?”

Funnily enough, they managed to hobble halfway back to the room, but then Dan was getting too dizzy and it was just unpractical how long it was taking for them to actually reach the room, so Phil decided to take matters on his own hands. Reaching over, he just lifted Dan up in his arms, panting under the weight. Dan was a tall guy and even though he wasn’t fat by any stretch of imagination, he still weigh a fair bit for a lanky guy like Phil. Dan clutched to him and let out half-strangled yells of “Phil”, intermingled with “Sweet Jesus” and an endless amount of swear words as Phil carried him to their room. Red-faced and exhausted, Phil just dropped Dan down on their bed and fell face first right next to him, panting from exertion.

“You’re HEAVY!” He complained, voice going really high.

“Thanks,” Dan replied, mockingly, a hand over his accelerated heart, “well, you succeeded in almost curing me by giving me a damn heart attack, that’s for sure! I feared for my life for half of the way here!”

“So it worked?” he looked up from the sheets and smiled cheekily at Dan, as the younger hit him around the head, huffing.

“Well, did it? I’m glad almost killing me was all I needed to feel…” He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his head and gasped, covering his eyes, “ugh, maybe not. Phil…?”

“Ok,” the older boy jumped out of the bed, slightly nervous, “right! Don’t move, I’ll get you changed into something more comfortable and then you can rest up.”

Exiting his room to go into Dan’s room (they did have separate rooms, they just slept together in Phil’s bed. It was a nice system that allowed them to keep both privacy and intimacy) to grab him some clothes. Phil’s mind was frantically trying to decide if he should just force Dan to go to the hospital so things wouldn’t get worse. He himself suffered from the occasional migraine and he had headaches quite often, but Dan’s today seemed rather severe in his opinion. He tried to stay calm and gather some clothes, some medicine and another glass of water, also providing Dan with a little something to nibble on, since he hated swallowing pills so much.

Taking a steadying breath, Phil walked back into the room, carrying armfuls of things he carefully put down on his bedside table. Glancing at Dan, he saw that the other was propped up by the pillow, his eyes closed, head bowed slightly and looking rather tense. Not liking the sight one bit, Phil sat down next to him and held his hand tenderly between his own.

“I wish you would listen to me and let me take you to see a doctor,” Dan shook his head and opened his eyes, staring right into Phil’s own, “I’m not very nurturing, Dan. I could hardly look after my virtual baby badgers,” he teased, eyes not leaving Dan’s, “I’m quite useless when it comes to things like these. I worry a lot about you,” he said lovingly, fixing Dan’s fringe and sweetly staring into his eyes, “I want you to feel better.”

“I will,” Dan reassured him. His boyfriend cupped his cheek with his hand, softly running his thumb over his face. Dan smiled and leaned into the touch, “I just need to rest for a bit, but it will all be fine, really. I promise.” Phil kept staring into his eyes, his hand still resting on his cheek.

“I believe you,” he breathed out, pulling away and handing him the water and the pills, “take this while I sort out your clothes.”

“I don’t wanna get changed, it’s too much effort,” Dan whined, accepting the pills and the water and making an ugly face at both of them.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Phil teased, allowing Dan to take the pills and eat a bite of his biscuit before helping him out of his clothes.

It should feel weird, undressing Dan with no sexual intentions. But the truth was, after so many years together, it just wasn’t weird at all. Phil efficiently helped him undress and get into comfortable pants and an old jumper that would keep him warm. Lastly, he grabbed Dan’s feet to put on some socks, as he believed they were always essential to keep anyone completely warm and cozy.

“Dan,” he said, surprised, dropping his foot back on the bed, “you have the coldest feet in the world right now!” he made it sound like a death sentence.

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?”

“Oh, I know! Double-sock!” Phil announced, running off to his drawer and getting an extra pair of socks and slipping two pairs on his feet. Dan just chuckled, “what? It will be all warm and comfy for you! I don’t know what you’re laughing at! Socks are serious, Daniel!”

“Only you would get excited over the idea of ‘double-socking’ me,” he kept chuckling, staring up at his boyfriend, “your love for socks is just insufferable!”

“You love it,” he teased, sitting down next to Dan and putting his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “You want to do it more,” he giggled, referencing what he said in a recent video. Dan seemed to appreciate the reference, if his little laugh was any indication.

“Of course, Phil, whatever you say,” Dan said, softly, wincing slightly because of his still present headache.

Phil just stared at him for a moment and then laid down, pulling him to lay down on the bed with him. Dan not-so-gracefully descended and managed to find a good position in which he could rest his head on Phil’s chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart to calm himself down. His head hurt, but the pills were starting to kick in and he knew that soon he would be back to normal. Feeling Phil’s arm around his back, cradling him closer to his chest, Dan felt an involuntary smile light up his face.

“Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you really going to leave me alone in the bathroom floor earlier?”

“Maybe,” Phil replied, in that voice Dan knew meant he would never actually do it.

“Hmmm, I’m glad you didn’t,” Dan mumbled, already half-asleep, hands holding on to Phil’s shirt.

“Go to sleep, love,” Phil whispered in his deep voice, carefully patting Dan’s head.

As he drifted off to sleep, it was hard for Dan not to think about how lucky he was to lead the life he was leading, being able to fall asleep peacefully and safely in Phil’s arms. The smile plastered on Phil’s lips seemed to indicate that he felt exactly the same, as his fingers played with Dan’s curling hair and he felt his breathing evening out in deep sleep. Feeling the warmth weight of his bed-ridden boyfriend on his chest, Phil felt himself being dragged into dream-land, feeling extra comfortable with his love between his arms.


End file.
